


Broken Dagger

by gayamyrose



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hm it’s gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Chili Pepper goes to visit Avocado, and it doesn’t go according to plan.





	Broken Dagger

“Back so soon?” Avocado Cookie grinned, setting down a sword and pulling her goggles up from her face.

Chili Pepper Cookie leaned against the doorway of the smithy. The heat from the flames made sweat start to form on her forehead. 

“Yeah. I chipped my pepper knife again.” The spicy cookie held up aforementioned knife. The entire top half was missing! Avocado rolled her eyes.

“That’s the third time this month. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re breaking it on purpose.” 

Chili Pepper blushed. Thankfully, her face was red all the time, so it was hard to notice. She chucked her knife at Avocado, who caught the handle with ease.

“I kid! Anyway, it’s knife to see you again. Haha!” She laughed at her own pun. 

The other cookie groaned, but she finally stepped inside the room. 

“It’ll take awhile to fix that, you really did a number on it.” 

Avocado turned the knife over in her hands, her smile turning into a frown. Chili Pepper Cookie had to have broken it herself. Chili knew she knew. Avocado had made these knives from a special material. It was strong as diamonds, and only the same material could break them. 

“But you know, you don’t need an excuse to come see me, right?” She said slyly, looking down at Chili. 

Frankly, she towered over the little thief. She liked being able to see the top of her head. Chili had such pretty, fiery red hair. 

“Y-Yeah! ‘Course I knew that!” 

She didn’t.

Avocado was done teasing her, and let out a barking laugh. Chili Pepper’s face contorted in anger. 

“Are you making fun of me!?” Her voice rose in pitch, and she took a step back.

“No! No, I promise! Haha! I just think it’s cute you thought you needed an excuse to see me!” 

Cute?

Avocado Cookie calmed down. 

“Alright, I’m sorry for laughing. I have some free time right now. Would you want to get some lunch with me?” She asked, wiping a tear from her eye. 

Chili Pepper nodded, and she grinned.

“Let’s go! Although, since we’re going outside, it might get a little...chili. You should stay close to me for warmth.” 

Avocado couldn’t resist making that pun. It earned her a smack, but it was worth it when Chili Pepper wrapped her arms around one of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short for these two! There’s not really a lot of cookie run material I’ve seen to work with yet but I still wanted to try.


End file.
